Fullmetal Rose
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: I was drunk writing this, so don't hold it against me. When Rose is taken to Eastern Command near the beginning of the Lior Uprising, Edward is called in to see her. When he finds out what happened, will he do what's right? OF COURSE HE WILL! LEMON!
1. chapter 1

The beginning is set to take place after Conqueror of Shamballa. Instead of going back to our world, Ed stayed in Amestris, destroying the gate on that side himself. Block a door on one side, you can't get in.

The second part is set just after the first fight with Scar. Also, I'm really drunk writing this one, so… yeah.

Rosè sighed happily as she nuzzled under Ed's chin. Three years of being without the man that had so effortlessly stolen her heart and she wasn't letting him out of her sight now.

She felt their child move in her now slightly distended belly. She knew it wouldn't be long before Kain woke up, running into their room to wake them up as well. She loved her son with all her heart, but she wasn't going to pass up her chance to have some alone time with her new husband. The feel of his automail arm had at one point been a bit uncomfortable, but she'd learned to accept it. It was as much a part of Edward as Alphonse was.

She began to think back, to when she was reunited with the Elrics. That wasn't a good day, if anything, it was the worst day of her life, with the only light being Colonel Mustang dolling out his own brand of justice.

Edward ran down the halls of Eastern Command. He'd been called by Hawkeye and told to return immediately. He had just gotten his automail put back on when she called, saying that something happened in Lior. Edward swore that he heard someone screaming on the other line.

'A friend of yours is here, Edward.' Had been Hawkeye's last words before hanging up. The State Alchemist got to the command doorway, throwing it open. "Colonel!"

"Nope, no Colonel in here, my boy."

Alphonse finally caught up to his big brother, yelping as he was greeted by the sight of, "Fuher King Bradley!"

He laughed as the brothers saluted. "At ease, boys. How can I help you?"

Edward was the first to speak. "Forgive me, but you shouldn't you be in Central, sir?"

"Normally, Fullmetal, I would be, but with Scar on the loose, you can't be too careful. We'll be headed back before long. I heard you had a run with him yourself. I'm sure that was exciting."

The boys cringed at the memory. "I see." Bradley said, standing up from the desk, pouring himself a glass of brandy, a glass of water and sitting back down. "I know the reason you're here, Fullmetal, but before I read you in, I'd like to congratulate you. As you know, State Alchemists are given the rank of Major if they weren't already military personnel once they obtain the title. You've shown exemplary prowess and cunning in the field, so I officially grant you the rank of Lt. Colonel. Of course that'll come with a nice pay raise, though, for the moment, your duties will not change."

"Wow, congratulations brother!" Alphonse said.

"Explains why you poured two glasses." Ed said, taking the water.

"A toast. To Lt. Colonel Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Bradley and Ed took a drink each with Bradley sighing lightly. "A good glass of Brandy is my favorite way to start the morning."

He set his glass down and donned a more severe expression. "Now, onto less light hearted faire. Boys, what I'm about to tell isn't something I should be discussing with a fifteen and fourteen year old, but you stopped being children a long time ago. I won't go into details on the whole of the situation, but this one thing I think you should know. You are both familiar with a Rosè Thomas?"

Edwards eyes widened as Al gasped. "Is she okay?" The younger brother asked.

"That depends on your definition on the word, I'm afraid. A bit of unrest awoke in Lior and several of our men went much too far. Those men have been taken into custody and your good Colonel Mustang is putting them through a 'Trial by Fire' so to speak."

"He's executing them?!" Al burst out with, with the fuher simply nodding. "What could they have done short of shooting a civilian to incur that?!"

"Would repeated accounts of rape and torture against one poor girl be enough?" The boys froze, Edwards pupils shrinking to pinpricks. "I've seen my fair share of war, boys, but this is a casualty that should have been avoided. And things are just going to get harder for her. She's pregnant."

Al felt that if he had a stomach, he'd vomit right now. "Who could possibly do that to someone like Rosè? She's so kind and sweethearted."

Bradley closed his eye. "At the moment, the only people Rosè allows into her room are a Miss Sheska, Lt. Hawkeye, and, surprisingly, myself. The poor girl is understandably traumatized."

"Where is she?" Edward asked.

Bradley smiled. "I was actually on my way to see her when you got here, Elric. Follow me."

Al and Ed made for the door until Bradley laid a gentle hand on the younger brother's shoulder. "I'd prefer you to stay here, Alphonse. Don't want to overwhelm her, after all. Oh," Bradley turned as he was about to walk out, tossing Al a bag. "There's you commemorative leash, Soul Bind Alchemist, Alphonse Elric."

Edward looked at his brother. "I couldn't let you shoulder the burden alone anymore."

"As well you shouldn't have. Your little brother is quite a talented young man." Bradley said with a smile, turning and walking out.

"We'll talk about this later, Alphonse." Edward said before walking out and following the fuher. His thoughts were dark to say the least. He wanted to run to Mustang, to kill those bastards himself, but he knew Bradley would stop him. 'Rosè…'

"Fullmetal, you should know, she's been asking for you since she got here. She seems very attached. A young enlisted man reported the assaults, letting us know what was happening so we could put a stop to it." The older man said, stopping by a door in the hall. He gently knocked, cracking open the door. "Rosè, dear? Are you decent?" Instead of her voice, Edward heard two knocks on the wall. "Alright, there's someone here to see you."

Bradley pushed the door open and revealed Ed standing there before he slowly walked in. It felt as if someone poured ice water down his back. Rosè sat with her back in a corner on the very expensive looking bed of her room, making sure that the door was in full view. She was… he couldn't describe it. He'd never seen someone so hurt, so defeated. But, there was a light in her beautiful purple eyes, even now, carrying the child of one of her rapists.

Bradley closed the door to give them some privacy. "Rosè…"

The girl simply stared at Ed for a moment before tears began to pour down her cheeks. She leapt from her bed, stumbling a bit on the sheets before lunging at Ed, hugging him tightly as she sobbed into his chest. "Ed…" she said his name so softly, he wasn't sure she had. What happened next didn't just startle him, it shocked the ever living hell out of him. This beautiful young woman was the victim of repeated rape and coercion, traumatized beyond words, carrying the child of man she probably abhorred.

And she was kissing him. Kissing him, of all people. There was so much passion in her kiss that Edward couldn't help but get swept up into it, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close. It slowed down after a moment, less passionate, more intimate. For a first kiss, Ed wasn't complaining. He's just happy he's a quick learner. Rosè was a much better kisser than he would have thought.

Once they finally pulled away, the poor woman went back to crying into Ed's chest. "I'm here." He said, gently petting the back of her head. "I've got you." They stood like that for at least and hour, with Ed sliding to the floor to get a bit more comfortable.

"Ed. Help me forget. Just for a bit." She said, again, so quietly he could barley hear her.

Ed blushed brightly. He should leave. He shouldn't be here, kissing this beautiful, traumatized woman. She needed comfort in some form, but this felt like he was taking advantage of-

"Mmm!" He moaned loudly, biting his lip as Rosè began to nibble at his neck. The shorter male lifted her with ease, carrying her to the bed and laying her down, cupping her cheek with one hand. She nuzzled it, smiling softly. "I'm yours, Ed."

And so began that age old dance of lovers.

(If you have a problem with lemons, then skip this part.)

Edward kissed the beautiful woman again, earning a gentle moan from her as he slowly pulled down the straps on her dress. He pulled off the glove on his real hand, cupping and squeezing her breast, which was actually bigger to feel than it looked.

He froze when she pulled off his other glove, her hands deftly unbuttoning the black shirt he wore so often, pushing it off his shoulders. He got the message and pulled it off along with his tank top. Her fingers traced the scars on his shoulder before pulling him back down for another smoldering kiss as he slipped her dress off. She didn't seem to have bothered with underwear today, so Ed had a bit of catching up to do.

He pulled away for a moment and started trying to undo his belt, his lovers hands pushing his aside so she could do it for him. The alchemist blushed brightly, earning another kiss as Rosè pushed his pants off.

They slowly layed back onto the bed, now able to see each other in their natural glory. Ed brushed a bit of her pink hair out of her face, hesitating to touch her with his automail. She sensed this and took his metallic hand, kissing it gently.

He smiled lightly and kissed her forehead as his real hand trailed down her body slowly. He remembered something from a book Winry had hidden in her room that said doing this made the act a bit easier. His hands stopped just above her navel, looking into those big purple eyes to make sure it was okay. She looked apprehensive to say the least, but she nodded. She gasped lightly as his calloused fingers brushed against her labia, a small shock running through her. She grabbed Ed and kissed him again, holding the kiss as they continued.

Ed stopped to make sure she was okay. She nodded and he continued, the woman jumping again as his fingers delved a bit in between her lower lips, rubbing in a languid circle until she… yipped. Yep. Yipped as he pressed against a little button of flesh.

That must be her clit. He rubbed his thumb against it in a circle as his index slowly pushed into her, Rosè moaning and sighing under him. After a few minutes of her just not wanting this to stop, her eyes popped open and a soundless scream came from her as she all but slammed into the wall that was her orgasm. Ed stopped because he actually had no idea what just happened other than his hand just got very wet.

She smiled softly at him, gently pulling his hand away from her before opening her legs a bit more, which he took as he invitation, settling between them. She felt him bumping against her inner thigh. She had seen what he was hiding and his short stature wouldn't have told you this one.

She was scared, not just because of what happened to her. Hell, she was doing this because she:

a)needed a way to forget that nightmare.

b)Was pretty sure she was head over heels in love with the short blond man.

No, she was a bit scared cause he was larger than those soldiers and Kain. But, she'd come this far.

Rosè ran her fingers through as much of Ed's hair as she could, earning the cutest reaction.

He purred. Edward purred as she ran her fingers through his hair. That's one I'll need to remember.

She helped him to get lined up, telling him to be slow. He started to push into her, causing her to clench her eyes tightly, moaning heartily as he pushed deeper into her. Her hands found his shoulders, her nails digging in a bit as he bottomed out inside her. They were both panting lightly, her because she had been right. He was bigger than Kain, but massively so. And Ed was still growing. Ed was panting because this feeling was so unique, he wasn't sure how to handle, so he let Rosè have control.

She lifted her legs a bit, letting him sink deeper into her tight walls, causing the alchemist to groan. She gave him the go ahead and he started moving, thrusting gently in and out of her, listening to every sound she made. They shared another slow kiss as she pulled him flush against her chest. He decided to just let his body do what it does naturally as he held her.

Ed was an expert fighter and a master alchemist, so stamina wasn't a problem for him. He just applied his training to this. Though when he felt Rosès inner walls contract hard around him as she bent up into him, her moans pushing him to thrust faster and harder into her, holding her hips as he elongated her orgasm. He growled lightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he shouted, pushing as deep into her as he could as he experienced his first orgasm.

Rosè whimpered gently as she felt herself being filled with something warm, a lot of it by the feel. Her legs quivered as she panted, kissing her man gently before smiling deviously. She didn't need to say anything to let him know they were far from done.

It had been almost six hours since Ed had come to Rosès room and they finally were too spent to continue. At first, they had made love to each other, taking their time and enjoying the feeling of being one.

Edward had never been with a woman, but again, he was happy Rosè was there to teach him. It seemed beyond the assault, she had experience here as well, though something told him she didn't have much.

After that, she started to get a bit rougher, as if trying to cover her worst memories with simple, mindless carnal pleasure.

Edward was beyond satisfied, as was Rosè as they simply lay in her bed, kissing each other and taking in the afterglow of their sexual adventure.

Rosè sniffled lightly as she nuzzled into her lovers chest, holding his automail hand tightly. "Edward… Don't leave me. Please."

The alchemist didn't know how to answer. He and Al had to head back to Central soon to find Marcoh's research. But… He kissed Rosè again, his real hand gently laying against her belly. "I can't stay, Rosè." That look of despair and hopelessness on her face almost broke his heart. He shut his eyes tight. "I can't stay… So, you should come with me."

The look of despair vanished, changing to a look of shock before she smiled and nodded excitedly. Ed blushed as the blanket fell, revealing her nude body to him. They may have just had sex, but he was still new to the whole thing.

She smirked deviously, pulling his face into her chest. Ed yelped and fell out of the bed, Rosè silently laughing at him. He had figured out she was basically mute now as a way of coping with her trauma, but the sight of her smiling so genuinely was an amazing sight to be sure. He shook his head, smiling and standing back up before making her blush by kneeling down and kissing her still flat belly.

"Hey, kiddo. You may not have come into the world in the best of circumstances, but I promise, I'm gonna give you and your mom a life you can be proud of."

"You knew?" Rosè croaked out.

"Yeah. The Fuher told me." He stood up and sat back down beside her. "Rosè, if I had known…"

"Stop." She said softly, taking his hand again. "You're here now."

He smiled softly, glancing at his automail. "Sorry I'm not as impressive as I could be. You deserve so much more."

"You are that much more, Ed." She said with a smile, kissing his automail hand.

"I've thought about you a lot, you know. Whenever I start to get down, that big smile of yours would appear in my mind. Is that weird?"

She shook her head, pulling out some paper and a pen. After a few minutes of her writing, she handing the paper to Edward.

'The only thing that kept me going while those soldiers had me was the idea that you'd be there for me somewhere down the line. Just so long as I let my legs carry me down God's path, I knew I'd find you again.'

Edward smiled. He didn't believe in God, but he knew how devout Rosè was. He also knew that she wouldn't seriously press it because he didn't believe. It's one of the things he loved about… her.

Edward went silent for a few seconds, Rosè starting to get a bit worried before he gently kissed her. She didn't miss a beat, returning his kiss happily. They pulled apart and Rosè said the three words Edward couldn't bring himself to say. "I love you."

It had been a few days since Rosè and Ed became a couple, with the alchemist getting advice from both Hughes and the Fuher on how to help his girlfriend with her pregnancy. Alphonse was ecstatic, though he was a bit hurt when Rosè acted as though she was afraid of him. Then again, she acted like that with every man they passed that wasn't Edward and it was all due to her trauma, so he couldn't hold it against her.

She was at least trying to hold a conversation with him now, with Al teaching her the basics of Alchemy. She still refused to leave Ed's side though. The psychiatrist said that with him helping her, Rosè would recover from her trauma much faster, but that it would still take time. He didn't mind, especially considering that Rosè used nightly sex as a way to help her get over her fear, though it wasn't six hour long sessions like their first time.

"Rosè." The young woman turned to her lover. "Are you sure about this? I want you to come, but this isn't going to be easy for any of us. Especially with you being pregnant."

Rosès response was to kiss Ed, making Al look elsewhere. The Alchemist smiled, hugging her close. "Ah, young love."

The two looked up to see Fuher King Bradley walking by them with a smile on his face. "Take good care of each other. A relationship is much like alchemy. The love and trust your partner gives is directly affected by the love and trust you give. Remember that you two."

"The Fuher is right." Armstrong said, Rosès grip on Ed's automail tightening. The Strong Arm Alchemist wasn't hurt by her reaction. He'd unfortunately seen many Ishbalan women have the same reactions. "I only wished to give you a gift to commemorate your relationship."

Ed began to internally scream as Armstrong reached into his uniform jacket, fully expecting him to strip down, but was surprised to see him pull a… rose from his pocket. "Here you are. A Fullmetal Rose, putting together the parts that make you both unique."

Rosè tentatively took the rose from Armstrong, smiling happily as she brought it closer. Ed just stared. Even for an accomplished alchemist, the detail and intricacy of the sculpture was incredibly impressive.

Rosè waved to Armstrong, silently asking him to bend down. He did so and Rosè shocked them all by kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Major." She said, sitting back and bringing the sculpture close to her chest.

Armstrong simply bowed and took his leave, the hand of Ed's holding Rosès laced their fingers together, making her smile more. Their life was going to be anything but easy from here on, but with nerves Fullmetal and the beauty of a Rose, they'd always make it out stronger than before.

That's what it meant to trust one another. That's what it meant to love one another.


	2. AO3

Hey guys, Onio here. So this update should have never happened, but I guess it has to now. Due to constant harassment from another user on this site (one I will not name here, but will be happy to tell you about if you were to privately message me), I will be moving all of my active and mature stories to AO3 under the same name and taking down my stories here. I am not gonna change my stories or their content for one immature moron that thinks they are a mod and that they have the right to tell me that I'm wrong nor am I going to give them the satisfaction of being allowed to order me around like I'm their bitch. So, if any of you avoid AO3 for whatever reason, I'm sorry, but I'm done for the simple fact that it seems that is even one person takes issue with you, it can tank all the work you've done.

This is Onio signing out (on Fanfiction) for good. Sorry it has to be this way.


End file.
